


Anachronism

by aron_kristina



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: sherlockbbc_fic, Crack, M/M, Vikings, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-04-05
Updated: 2011-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-17 15:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aron_kristina/pseuds/aron_kristina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this prompt: "John is a fearsome viking who pillages a village and spots a peasant by the name of Sherlock and decides he's good enough for a prize, so he hoists him up on his shoulders and brings him back to his boat to have his way with him. Sherlock doesn't mind because this is the most interesting it's ever gotten in his village."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written as comment fic. Not betaed. Feel free to point out any mistakes you find.

Sherlock is sitting on a rock making a hat out of leather when he sees the ships. He thinks he should warn people, but foreign ships sound so much more interesting than making things out of leather (which Sherlock is only doing to keep from dying of boredom), so he doesn't.

People notice soon enough anyway and start preparing for battle. Sherlock is given a big stick he should punch the invaders with, but he uses it for an experiment instead. He already knows all the various kinds of damage can be done with such a stick from the last five times the Vikings have come, and he's ready to try something else now. Something not so incredibly boring.

*

John is not looking forward to this raid. Sure, it will give them money, and the spoils of war, but he doesn't have the same enthusiasm as his fellow Vikings. They talk about the British girls, their fair skin and their beauty, as if Norwegian and Swedish girls aren't pale and pretty too. John doesn't quite understand it. He doesn't dream about curves, heaving bosoms and large bottoms that signal wealth and healthy women who will bear him many children. He dreams of slender hips and flat chests, dark hair that trails down a stomach and leads not to a pudenda but to a mans member.

Which possibly makes his previous thoughts about not understanding the difference between girls invalid. Not that he really has time to contemplate this as he almost breaks his back rowing. Being short in a community of tall people does have its negative sides.


	2. Chapter 2

When the ships are being dragged on shore Sherlock's friends (well, maybe not friends...) are trying to kill the Vikings, with varying results. The Vikings should be trying to kill them back, but Sherlock feels they're not trying their best. Interesting. This might be worth investigating. In the general chaos created by the Vikings he tries to sneak closer to one of the ships.

*

John has stayed back while the others charged forth. He has always thought of himself as a lover, not a fighter. Or he would, if he ever got the chance to have love. As it is he's more of a healer. Not that he can't punch people hard if necessary.

As he gets off the ship he has to take a moment to wonder if he'd died and gone to Valhall. Since there is no ¨mead to be had he quickly realises he hasn't, but there is no other explanation for the heavenly being before him. Tall, dark haired, and were it not for the slightly bored look on his face he could have been taken straight from John's dreams. John quickly looks left and right before walking over to the stranger. He doesn't say anything, just looks at John as if John has actually made something mildly interesting, and the man doesn't expect that. John decides to just do it, as some war godess apparently said once, and lift the man onto his shoulder. The man doesn't protest, just hangs on as John carries him onto the ship.


	3. Chapter 3

Sherlock isn't quite sure why this guy is carrying him onto the ship, but it does give him a great opportunity to examine the boat a bit closer. The man gently places him on some furs instead of directly on the deck. Maybe deducing him before the boat would be good. Hope he speaks english.

"You hurt your shoulder during a fight. Not one here, no, it was further south," he says. "I can tell by the way you hold yourself that you got the injury west of The Middle Kingdom but east of the Euphrates."

"Em, um, I, er..." the man says, and Sherlock is not sure if it's because he doesn't speak english or because he's slow. "How did you know that?"

"Elementary, my dear Viking," Sherlock says. "The interesting question is, why did you carry me onto your ship instead of hitting me in the head, repeatedly, until even such an uncivilized people as yours would be sure I was dead."

*

John is speechless. This man, this gorgeous being, seems completely unconcerned that he's about to be ravaged. He even insults John, so maybe he doesn't even know that's about to happen. For some reason ravaging someone who doesn't even expect it sounds a bit too rude. But then again, you can't just say it like that. Maybe he should try to drop it neatly into conversation.

"What's your name?" he starts with, why change something that works. The man's been muttering to himself, but he looks up at John's question.

"Sherlock."

"Nice name," John says, and smiles. "I'm John."

"That's not a very Viking name, is it?" Sherlock says, and that just pisses John off.

"You know what? You can just shut up, because I'm going to have my wicked way with you now!" John realizes he's shouting, but no one on shore will hear him, since they are making such noise themselves. This is bad for Sherlock, John thinks, because if he screams for help no one will hear him either. Sherlock, however, just spreads his legs.

"Come on then," he says. "Give me your best."


	4. Chapter 4

Sherlock isn't too sure what to expect, having never been ravaged by a viking before, but he's sure kisses aren't generally a part of it. Not that he minds. John's mouth is warm and wet, and this is really quite interesting. Sherlock uses one of his long legs to drag John closer, putting his hands in John's hair. John mirrors him, using Sherlock's hair to drag his head to the side before biting his neck. This is more like what a proper ravaging should be like, and Sherlock twists his head further, to offer up more of his neck to John. John apparently gets the hint, because he bites down harder, and Sherlock moans, almost despite himself. Fascinating. He's never lost control over his vocal cords like that before. He decides to see if John can make him lose control again.

*

John decides that the clothes Sherlock are wearing (and he must be some kind of aristocracy, because his clothes seem to be made out of something much softer than wool) must go, and he really can't be bothered being careful with them. If Sherlock had just been wearing the normal coarse clothes they wouldn't have torn when John wrestled them off him.

Sherlock's chest is pale, and he has a trail of dark hair leading down, and John wants to follow it to the treasure hidden in Sherlock's breeches. But first he absolutely has to bite Sherlock some more.


	5. Chapter 5

Sherlock drags John's clothes off of him. He's never given much thought to vikings before, but John is deliciously compact, muscled from all the hard work, and Sherlock can't stop touching him. He needs to get even closer, needs John to take him like one would take a maiden (if one were so inclined). He looks around to see if there is some oil around, but he can find none. He decides that it probably doesn't matter, and struggles to untangle himself from John instead, so he can get the infernal breeches off.

John makes a small noise when Sherlock finally gets himself undressed, and Sherlock really wants to hear it again. He pulls John closer, feeling his skin against Sherlock's, and Sherlock finds he's the noisy one.

*

John can't keep himself from rutting against Sherlock, it just feels so good, and he'd almost be satisfied if this was all they did. Still, he had promised to have his wicked way with Sherlock, so he forces himself to stop. Sherlock makes a disappointed noise and grabs at him, but John holds him down.

"Don't move," he growls, and Sherlock lies perfectly still. John gets up to find the bottle of hemp seed oil he has brought with him to counteract dry skin. He might have thought about putting it to use like this, but he'd never thought he'd get the chance.

When he walks back he sees Sherlock looking at him, almost calculating, and John vows that Sherlock will not get the upper hand.


End file.
